


Wrapped with Care

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Community: hc_bingo, First Christmas, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Yuuri and Victor end up in the ER on Christmas eve after their first time. It's not as bad as it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the hurt/comfort bingo prompt "allergic reaction." 
> 
> The Japanese song, [Christmas Eve](https://youtu.be/dRf_OMhlZCQ), which was mentioned in the fic.

Yuuri glances over his shoulder, shaky fingers curling around the arms of the wheelchair. His smile is wobbly beneath the fluorescent light, posture rigid. When Victor slid the golden band onto Yuuri’s finger, he never imagined he’d be escorting him to the hospital so soon. In sickness and in health, Victor reminds himself, trying to keep it together. He takes a cautious step forward and the nurse turns with a curt shake of her head.

“Just the patient, please,” she informs him, expressionless. 

Victor’s lip trembles. “But he’s my--”

She turns to the doctor without pretense as they wheel his fiance through the swinging double doors. “He’s going into anaphylactic shock,” she announces without a backwards glance. 

Victor waves goodbye with a grimace as Yuuri disappears down the long hallway. This isn’t the first time Yuuri has surprised him, just the first time he didn’t enjoy the surprise. Instead of staring at the skyline of bright lights in Roppongi Hills like he and Yuuri planned, Victor can’t stop grinding his heel into the tile to the tune of Jingle Bells, first in English, then in Japanese. 

Three trips to the vending machine later, Victor has run out of ways to bolster an apology. It’s the sixth time in the past three hours he’s listened to the song Christmas Eve, and it only serves as a painful reminder of the date he ruined before it even began. He’s close to tears by the time Yuuri appears across the waiting room, standing awkwardly by the receptionist's window. Victor surges into an embrace and Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up, eyes lit like fireworks. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri mumbles into the crook of Victor’s neck. “It’s all my fault.” 

Victor shakes his head, arms tight around Yuuri’s waist. “I ruined our first time,” he confesses into his hair. “I had no idea you were allergic to latex.”

“Neither did I,” Yuuri admits, fingers twitching against the soft fabric of Victor’s shirt.

“Now what?” he asks, oblivious to the stares the two of them are attracting from other patients.

Yuuri quirks his lips and pulls away to wipe at his damp cheeks. “I guess you’ll just have to knock me up next time.” 

Victor’s eyes widen, before laughter overwhelms him. “Oh!” He drags himself away to retrieve two bags of chips and a half eaten chocolate bar from his seat. “I got these for you.”

Yuuri barely stifles a chuckle. “Thank you, but it really wasn’t your fault.”

Victor causes a commotion trying stuff them into Yuuri’s pocket until a sideways glance from a nurse sends them scuttling toward the elevator. Outside, they huddle together in the frigid morning, hands entwined in Yuuri’s coat pocket. 

“It’s christmas,” Victor announces suddenly. 

He squeezes Yuuri’s palm as they begin retracing their steps toward the train. “Do you miss christmas in Russia?”

Victor answers without hesitation. “Not as much I missed you today.”

The kiss catches Yuuri off guard, stunning him into silence. Their lips move in tandem, warm but dry, until Victor teases him with his tongue. Their breath rises into the air when they pull apart, and Yuuri giggles.

“You know,” Yuuri says, pressing their foreheads together. The buildings around them fade into the misty atmosphere. “Roppongi is too far, but we can still go on a date.”

Victor inclines his head as they resume their pace. “Just as long as there aren’t any other secret allergies I should know about.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Yuuri says with a mischievous smirk. “I’m full of surprises.”


End file.
